Phantom Family
by twilightserius
Summary: Dani is in danger and calls for the one person who can save her. Daddy.


Disclaimer i do not own anything related to Danny Phantom

Phantom Family

The sound of a loud bang echoed off the nearbye buildings as a large crater formed. Within the smoke and noise the sounds of pained crys could be heard. As the dust spread and dispursed a small preteen form could be seen within. It was a young girl of about ten.

She was strange as she bore a head of white hair pale skin and dressed in a pair of ice blue and white kakhis. Beneath a pair of white combat boots were partialy revealed. Her long sleeved top was the color of ice a seemingly white color with hints of blue in the middle of her chest rested a dark blue DP symbol.

The strangest thing was that instead of red blood flowing from her numerous wounds a toxic green liquid did. Those who peered over the side of the hole could see her figure hunched over in pain. Her blue gloves clutching at her side to stop the green blood from oozing out. Coughing the green tinted her plump lips.

Taking as deep a breath as she dared she struggled to her feet. When she was a steady as she could get impossible glowing green eyes opened revealing their deep depths. She faced the direction from which she fell a scared but defiant look on her face.

Standing tall she ignored her injuries and ruined clothes in order to dodge a blue blast fired from the air. She wobbled before floating higher and out of the hole. She made it to the side where she could stabalize her stance. She slumped slightly clearly exhausted it took her a moment to register where she was.

The screech of tires and the sound of ecto-guns locking onto her caused her to tremble, The civilians of Amity Park watched as the GIW and the ghost hunting Fentons stepped from their vehicles to surround the small ghost girl in a half circle. Her green eyes widdened in alarm. Backing away from them she heard the screech of tires behind her near the hole.

Taking a quick look around her she noticed she was completley surrounded now. Taking a deep breath she stood straight removing her hand from her side. She braced herself and allowed her energy to coat her injured side and arm. They glowed as green as her eyes keeping her life blood contained.

A high voice called out clearly in pain but still strong. " why won't you leave me alone. I was just playing at the park."

Maddie was the one to respond a sneer in her voice "Ectoplasmic scum should be destroyed."

The young ghost girl shrank back using her arms to try and protect herself as the ghost hunter's weapons glowed white. She whimpered as she face her excecutioners unable to fight back. Tears streamed out of her eyes as she felt hopeless. She gave one last cry as the guns finished charging. _**"DADDY.**_ "

Just as the guns fired a figure was seen dashing into the way of the guns fire. Once the light died down people gasped as they saw the figure of a teenager no more than six years older than the ghost girl. He stood tall arms covering his face as he stood in front of the ghostly child.

When he lowered his arms people could finally see his appearance. He had shaggy black hair covering his face. His singed arms moved to cover the girl behind him. He wored ripped blue jeans and a green hoody. Both were burned and tattered due to the blasts. The people nearbye gasped as he turned his back to the hunters revealing the same DP symbol as he faced the ghostly child.

She was crouched down arms covering her head waiting for the end. He gently took her hands down to look over her injuries. It took a few moments for her or anyone else to come to their senses. She gasped throwing her arms around the older teen tears still flowing down. "I was so scared. I..."

He gently patted her head and the people heard him speak for the first time. "Hush Dani, your safe right now. I need to know what happened sweety."

When he spoke that brought the hunters out of their daze. They lifted their weapons to fire again. The bald black hunter spoke in a forceful tone. "Boy get back and let us finish our jobs."

He was ignored as the teeen continued to sooth the girl and listen to her story. The government agent growled and stepped forward. " Boy if you don't move you will be interfering in a government operation."

A snort was heard as the teen stood pulling the girl with him.A gasp was heard as he finally turned to the hunters and lowered his hood fully. His face revealed his identity. Danny Fenton the son of the ghost hunting Fenton pair. He glared at them his Midnight blue eyes hard in anger.

He casually pulled off his hoody handing it back to the girl behind him. This left him in his jeans, black turttle neck, and sneakers. She quickly pulled in on to cover her ripped clothes. Gabbing the back of his shirt she peered at the hunters in fear.

He scowled at them "So hurting an innocent child is fine. No. My bad killing her was what you were doing correct."

The GIW sputtered but it was the Fentons that captured his undivided attention. Maddie spoke a look of consternation on her face. "Danny, sweety, you need to move away from that ectoplasmic organisim. It's not safe."

She held her hand out to the blue eyed teen. He shook his head. "No. What you are tryng to do to Dani is wrong. She has done nothing to anyone save protect this town."

Jack looked between the teen and the cowering ghost girl behind his back. "Danny how do you know this ghost girl. I...I could have sworn she called for her daddy but...but you came."

There was a gasp behind Danny as Dani covered her mouth before shaking her head. "I said Danny not Daddy."

She tried to deny her teary eyes vibrant and paniced. Jack ignored her waiting for his son to speak, Danny sighed his blue eyes still angry but weary now. "And what would you do if i said she was my daughter, your grandchild?"

There were gasps from the crowd as they looked from one kid to the other. Maddie shook her head removing her jumpsuit hood. Her orange hair stood up for a moment making her blue eyes seem more dangerous as she glared at the two. "That is impossible. You are barely a teenager and she already looks ten to twelve."

She said all this while glaring at Dani her eyes holding rage and a hint of madness. "That ghost has you under it's powers Danny. Move, no ghost is going to control my son. I'll scatter your ecto goo to the ends of the world."

She once more aimed her gun at the white haired girl behind Danny. Dani trembled hidin her dirty face in the back of Danny's shirt. Danny pushed her further behind him blocking Maddie's shot. " No mom. What if i told you she was only three years old. That she came into exsistance for me. Would that change your mind?"

Seeing the disbelief on the faces of his parents and those crowding on the city street he made his decision. Gently he patted Dani's head as he pulled her in front of him. "You'll feel better in a bit Dani just hold on okay."

He looked into her eyes to reassure her. She gave him a trembling smile as she realised what he as about to do. "what about your life here Danny?"

He shook his head. "Your life is more important to me Dani."

He gently put her to the side unclipping a green badge from his waist. Touching it activated a green sheild that wrapped around her in an instant. Moving away he spoke to his parents and the people at large. "What if i told you i'm just like her. A protector..."

He took another step closer to the fentons.. "A Warrior."

Another step "A child...A ghost..."

He stopped a few feet away from them a strange smile on his face. Only a few of those in the crowd could identify the emotion on his face. Despair. "Unwanted. Heh, She and I share the fate of being despised by those that created us. Hated for our differences, envied for our uniqueness. Abandoned by the very parents that gave us life."

Maddie frowned a sneer of disgust on her lips. "No son of ours is the same as a ghost Danny, you've been deceived by it. Come here we can cure you when we get home. After we get rid of that ectoscum"

Danny shook his head taking a sheef of papers form his shirt he held them up. "With these papers I no longer have to obey you Mrs. Fenton."

There were many various reactions to this announcement. Jack was the one to ask the obvious question. "What do you mean Danny?"

Danny looked at his large father sighing. "These are emancipaton forms signed by the judge and test papers allowing me to graduate from Amity high early."

A loud laugh came from the crowd. Tilting his head Danny spotted some of the A listers from his school. The one to laugh was Dash Baxter. " Yeah right Fen-turd no way can you graduate early with your grades. You barely pass the classes as is."

The A listers agreed with their monkey king. The only one to stay silent was Kwan who gave Danny a nod of acknowledgment. Danny just gave them a blank faced stare. " Really Dash how would you know. Have you ever seen me study, or even pay attention in class?"

Dash thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. "Yeah that's what i thought. I didn't care because i already understood the materials by the time i was six. I just chose to appear uneducated.

Maddie gapped "Why Danny you could have gone to any school you wanted."

Danny shook his head taking a step back until he was almost touching the sheild. His eyes showed disappointment and apathy. " If I had showed my skills you would have pushed Jazz aside. I have watched you for years. Waiting for one of you to acknoledge me."

He closed his eyes in pain before continueing. "The sad thing is that you only do so when I do something to get in trouble. You cared nothing for me. When I showed affection and tried to give you gifts it was all one sided."

He sighed holding up his hands in surrender. "Everything I have offered you was never enough. Well this time I have had enough."

Jack tried to protest. "Son, we have always cared for you. Loved you and taught you."

Danny snorted his blue eyes bleak. " Love, since the day I was born only one member of this family has ever given me true affection. The only significance I held for you was as your first born son. You have ignored me as if what I say does not matter."

He stared Jack in the eyes as he continued. "When I came to you for help I was pointed in another direction. Hell Jazz raised me more than you, teaching me letters, feeding me, playing with me, even acting as sheild form bullies."

He took another step back until his back collided with the sheild and he sunk within. "Since my sister left, you have ignored my exsistance until it is convinent for you. Hell I used to want your approval so badly I killed myself."

All sound stopped as he completely entered the sheild on his last words causing it to disappear. He wrapped his arms around Dani in a hug leaning his head on hers. He waited for their reactions. Jack staggered forward a step eyes bleak in disbelief. Maddie shook her head in denail. Jack held out a hand. "Danny.. wha.. no.. no your not dead, your right here."

He seemed to be trying to convince himself and everyone around him his voice desperate. He stopped in front of Danny and Dani a hand outstreatched. Danny shook his head and side stepped taking Dani with him. "Ah, Ah Jack no touching, you and your wife have been trying to get rid of me since it happened. I'm surprised that none of you figured it out yet."

He shook his head "Didn't I already say it. I'm a ghost, a protector, a warrior."

Everyone froze at this as thoughts began connecting. They were all trying to deny it but the more they tried to make connections the more one possibility stood out. Danny watched them all. "Do you need another hint...hm... I guess this is a lot to take in. Then how about I reintroduce myself."

He let go of Dani to stand to her side. He introduced himself with a small bow. "My name is Danny Phantom aka invisobill, aka number one wanted ghost. This is my daughter Dani Phantom."

At this there were many protests within the crowd that finally woke Maddie up. Her face was twisted in pain and disbelief. "I don't believe you died. I would have felt it if one of my children died. Don't lie Danny just to protect that ghost."

Danny's eyebrows rose as a smile spread on his pink lips. Those that were close could see the cold look in his eyes even as he smiled. "Oh ho, so then as my mother you would recognize me in any form right? So did you feel it then?"

The people watching were confused but many of those in the crowd who could see the eyes of Dani beside Danny knew from their greiving appearance that it the next words spoken would cause many to hurt for the young boy. Maddi just frowned. "Felt what Danny?"

Danny's smile dropped as he spoke his face glacial. "Did you feel it when my heart stopped three years ago?"

Maddie shook her head in denail. Danny narrowed his eyes tightening his arms on Dani. He sighed. "I guess you won't beileve me until you see proof right. Then let me show you the proof you so desperately want to deny."

They watched as a set of black and white rings appeared over the middle of Danny. They spread to enclose Dani as well. As the rings revolved slowly they began to seperate in two directions. As they moved up his shirt transformed into a dark blue pirate shirt.

A cape hung from his shoulders in white on one side with an ice blue color on the other. His jeans were replaced with a pair of comfortable white pants that were easy to fight in. Over them was a pair of ice blue knee high boots. He wore a pair of fingerless gloves in white.

There in the place of Danny fenton was unmistakeably Danny Phantom. At his side Dani was fully healed her body giving off the same ghostly glow as her older counterpart. On Danny's head sat a circlet made of snowflakes. They were shaped of a hard blue millenium ice. He closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them once more revealing a toxic like glow.

He looked exactly like Dani now. There was a cry from the crowd as they came out of their stupor to recognize the ghost boy. He ignored them all as he awaited for his parents reactions. He wasn't disappointed, his father freaked out dropping his gun before turning to Maddie. She was passed out on the floor her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

Jack gasped before rushing to his wife grabbing her to pat her cheeks gently. Danny laughed with a hint of creulty. His voice echoed into the now silent crowd. Paulina looked devestated but stepped from the crowd. " B-B-But you can't be theres no way I would crush on a dweeb like Fenton."

Dani glared at the older girl. "My Papa is not a dweeb. He is the strongest person ever."

Danny looked down at his daughter a smile full of love showing as he picked her up into his arms. He gave her a hug ignoring the fact that she was half his height and size. "It's okay sweetheart just ignore the voices of those that don't matter."

Dani turned her head to stare at her papa eyes full of love. "Okay daddy i'll ignore the idiots. Can we go home now?"

Danny nodded sensing her though his powers healed her she still lost a lot of blood. He turned to glare at the people in front of him. "This will be the last time you see either of us. As of now this place is no longer my concern. As of this moment me and mine shall leave and no one can stop us."

He said this last part to the GIW who were trying to aim guns at them secretly. The men flinched at his glare before turning away. They were aware that even if they hurt the girl earlier he was much stronger. As Danny began to float off the ground he gave his parents a look so emotionless that others feared he would get revenge for their 'hunting' of him.

Theyr were surprised when instead he simply turned and prepared to leave. A strangled cry came from the crowd. "D-Danny wait"

A slim girl dressed like a goth and a black boy in a weird hat ran forward huffing as they made it through the crowd. It was the boy who spoke. "Wait Danny...hufff... shit take us with you."

Danny looked down at his friends a look of sadness on his face. He shook his head. "Not this time Tuck. Where we are going no human can survive. You two have a life to live here and we will meet again."

Sam glared at him. "We have gone with you every other time. Why leave us now."

Danny sighed but it was Dani that answered. "If we take you to our zone before it's stable you will die immeadetly and become ghost vassels. Daddy is just saying to wait until we can fix it. Then you can visit."

Sam still wanted to argue but was held back by Tucker. He looked up at his best friend and his daughter. "Alright but you better come and visit us soon. Brothers for life and after remember."

Danny smiled "Yea, i'll remember. Keep and eye on Jazz for me would you."

Tucker nodded as he watched Danny litteraly rip a whole open to the ghost zone. As he stepped inside many wondered when they would see him again. The last glimpse the fenton's had of their former son was as he walked throught the portal his daughter held securely in his hands. The crown shone in the light creating the halo of majesty as the portal and figures disappeared.

THE END


End file.
